A Road to walk alone
by LeahRoth
Summary: Ed's daughter has some questions about her father. Post Roy/Fem!ed.


**Sooooo... This is very different. Hopefully you'll like it. It's mi first Femed sort of, kind of.  
**

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

 **A Road to walk alone.**

That day was coming to an end, and it was about time. The sky was open and the sun tinted everything with a fiery tonality.

A young girl, not elder than eight years, waited on the steps of the entrance to the town's hospital, long black hair moving with each person walking by, eyes painfully focus on a non-specific point in the distance, she was clearly tired of just sitting there, after all, her day had been long enough: after having a very long day in school where she had to sit through lessons of subjects she already knew to well she had an even longer practice with her team. She was exhausted, just waiting there made her tired.

-I'm sorry it took me so long to get out…-The young girl turned her head around and smiled, her mother was standing there, blonde hair in its usual ponytail and a sad smile on her lips – I hate making you wait for so long Murphy…

-It's OK Mama… It wasn't that long – Yes, it was, but for the sake of avoiding and argument – Besides Uncle Al keep me company for a while…

-Did he? I didn't saw him in the launch inside…- The older woman grabbed her daughter's hand and started to walk towards home – How was practice?

-Fine, long but fine, couch said that my swimming is getting better, she said that I'm the fastest in my age group…- The mother looked pleased and surprised.

\- Well, Murphy, I would say that's great, excellent, not just fine…

-Yea' I know, but… it's just… I don't want to seem so full of myself – The mother laughed.

-That's good then…but don't be afraid to be excellent…

-Yea' I know… But Uncle Al says that you must always be humble…

-That's true as well but belittling yourself is not good either, sometimes we are better than others in something's – The mother put her golden eyes on her daughter – Don't forget that…

\- Fine, I won't…

They took, most of the time, the same road to get to their home; they cross the centre of the ever growing town, now to be consider a little city, and then they took an alternative pad towards the houses on the hills. It was a dirt road with nothing but open fields on each side, the orange sky was the only thing on top of them and the houses the only thing in front. Not a single soul near them, this was her only shoot.

-Mama?

-Yes Dear?

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure, whatever you want…

-I want to know about my father…-Silence was set between them. The mother stopped, cold on her track, surprising Murphy, jolting her back. The face of the older woman, however, was not stress nor angry as the younger expected, it was a bit sad, melancholic, and understanding.

-Well, I think you have the right to ask… What would you like to know? – Murphy's face was filled with excitement, she never expected this to be the outcome.

-Is he alive?

-Yes, very much…well… until what I know that is- The mother offered her hand again to continue up the road.

-Does Uncle Al knows him?

-Yes… So does your aunt May and your aunt Winry…

-What is his name?

-Roy…

-What does he do for a living, is he a doctor like you and uncle?

-No…no, he is not a doctor, but he is a very important man, that's for sure, he knows about alchemy as well if that's something you would like to know…-And then Murphy was silent – Something else you wanted to ask?

-So…why do I not know him…? – Another jolted pause.

-Well… That's a little more complicated to explain – Murphy just stared and frowned.

-Why?

-Because you are too young to understand it…

-Did you two had a fight?

-Murphy… It's more complicated than just a fight, again, you wouldn't understand it baby.

-I'm not a baby and I'm not stupid!

-I never said that dear, I know you are very smart, to smart for your own good I'm afraid, but you wouldn't understand this… believe me…- Murphy turned to face her mother hastily, staring deep into her eyes – Murph?

-Is it because of… me? – The mothers face change from calm to troubled.

-What?

-Is it because of me that my father is not here with us?

-Wh-hy would you think that?

-Because… Uncle Al told aunt Mei-

-Your uncle told your aunt that your father is not here because of you?!

-No! No, he didn't say that! And stop screaming!

-I'm sorry dear… Let me ask again… What did he say?

-I don't remember exactly, but he's story is very different…than yours…-The mother gave out a loud sigh, defeated with this conversation.

-That doesn't matter…

-But is it true?- And then the mother didn't replay, she just got down to her daughters level, she smiled while she moved some black strings of hair covering her child's face.

-Listen to me because I'm only going to say this ones… He is not with us because he didn't want to be and that's it. It is not your fault and it will never be your fault, you hear me? That's why I told you that you wouldn't understand, you are too young to be told, and to comprehend, that some people make choices, I choose you and that's what matters, and Murphy you are the most important thing I have, nothing in this life will ever make me regret having you, OK? Your father chose and I did to… When you're older I'll give you more details, but for now remember this: You are Murphy Elric and I you are my daughter because I choose you – Both golden eyes locked together, mother smiling and daughter laughing – I love you – A kiss in her forehead was all that was need it to make her feel better.

They got back on the road to their home, walking hand-to-hand, knowing that they will never be alone having each other.

* * *

Quick note: Yes, I know, Murphy is a very strange name.


End file.
